


Relax and Reflect

by Lady_of_Rohan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Best Friends, Canonical Character Death, Coping, Depression, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Rohan/pseuds/Lady_of_Rohan
Summary: My piece for Noct Zine, Of The Night!The heir to the throne of Insomnia, Noctis struggles with coping after the passing of King Regis. Thankfully his best friends have his back.
Kudos: 6





	Relax and Reflect

**Author's Note:**

> It was a huge honor to be part of the amazing zine, Of The Night! I remembered today I never posted it!

Relax and Reflect

By Lady of Rohan

It wasn't uncommon since the falling of Insomnia for Noctis to dream of his father's majestic visage.

King Regis' aging features and familiar voice were both a comfort, and a cruel reminder that he was robbed of the chance to say goodbye.

_"Walk tall, my son."_

Noctis rolled over in bed with a groan, the trailer's mattress void of warmth without anyone occupying the space beside him. He certainly wasn't walking tall in the current moment. How could he be, with everything they'd been through?

Noctis was no king, surely nothing like his father.

His eyes were watery as he rubbed at his face and reached over to grab his phone. Bleary-eyed, he squinted at the screen.

9:48am. The boys had let him sleep.

While it was tempting to doze the afternoon away and forget his woes as he was so accustomed to doing, Noctis willed himself to rise.

Sitting at the edge of the bed, groaning at the aching in his back, Noctis bent to pull on his boots. Then, he stumbled his way out of the trailer and into broad daylight.

The sun greeted him warmly. Unbelievably clear blue skies, and a light breeze tousling his hair.

Things seemed oddly unaffected at Galdin Quay. The news had spread, certainly, of the fallen King... but outside of the Crown City, life went on.

He only wished it was so easy.

Noctis wanted nothing more than to feel refreshed, a depressive state aching at his core. He headed to the far end of the Quay, in hopes of catching a few fish to ease his troubled mind. Maybe he'd take a quick dip in the water.

The scenic walk, although lush and calming, was surreal. People picnicked on the sand, swayed to the radio, and sunbathed with their families on the beach.

He mused upon if he'd ever recover such a sense of wonder...

Thoughts interrupted as he arrived at Galdin Shoals, Noctis paused, seeing a familiar muscled frame perched there, a fishing rod in hand and the line cast out into the shimmering blue sea.

He knew that Gladio could have heard him coming a mile away.

"Mornin', Princess," his Shield greeted, pivoting to look at him.

"Hey." Noctis waved. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Iggy wanted some fish for lunch."

He noted the clear lack of any catches in his basket.

"Not havin' any luck?"

"Slow morning," Gladio grumbled, "lil bastards won't bite."

An eyebrow quirked, Noctis went to him. "You sure it's not the fisherman?"

"Think you can do better?" Gladio scoffed, challenging him.

"Shut up and give me the rod."

Gladio reluctantly surrendered his spot at the end of the pier, where Noctis took over. Within minutes, he got a bite, and Noctis couldn't help but smirk at his easy success. As he reeled in the rather large allural sea bass, he turned to hold it up proudly to Gladio. Though the older man huffed, he could tell that he, too, was trying not to smile.

"What are you standin' there for? Get that line back in there and keep goin'!"

So it was, that Noctis spent his morning fishing, his spirits at least boosted in knowing that he'd provided lunch for his friends. Gladio eventually relieved him of the basket full of fish, ready to haul it back to camp.

"Thanks, Noct. This'll make Chef Iggy real happy."

"Where is he, anyway?"

"Probably out picking ingredients."

That inspired him to head off to greet Ignis, and maybe even help him out. Or, at the very least, hover around him as he often did.

On his way towards the other side of the beach, however, he heard the familiar voice of his best friend, apparently struggling.

"Lucky! Come on, man! Just one picture! That's all I want!"

Looking down over the pier, on an unoccupied patch of sand, was Prompto and his beloved Chocobo.

"Hey, you okay?" Noctis called out to the blond.

Camera in hand, he waved his arms in frustration. "Lucky isn't cooperating! Hey, Noct, you're great with animals... you mind posin' with him for a few shots?"

With a shrug, Noctis indulged him. How hard could it be?

Traversing the stairs down to the lower beach, Noctis greeted his friend, and likewise Lucky.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Just stand with him while I get you both in frame."

Taking his reigns, Noctis did his best to keep the chocobo in check. Though he was notoriously awkward in front of cameras, he at least had a distraction as he petted the bird's feathery neck. Prompto's camera clicked away, capturing the moment between beast and man.

"It's perfect! Don't move!"

Just as Noctis froze, and Prompto moved in closer, the massive avian turned, feathered flank knocking harshly into him. Before he could catch his uneven footing on the sand, Noctis found himself splashing straight into the awaiting water.

Prompto's laughter rang out like a song.

"I guess that's his way of saying he's done for the day," Prompto said, as he reached out a hand to help Noctis up. "You okay, buddy?"

"I'm fine." Noctis sighed, accepting the aid as he was hefted from the water. "Did you at least get it?"

"Sure did!" His friend was beaming. "Guess you want to head back to camp now, huh?"

In his soaked clothes, he didn't really have a choice. He supposed he'd gotten that dip in the sea, after all.

"Yeah, see you at lunch, Prompto."

Back at camp, Noctis was hardly surprised to see that Ignis was already chopping ingredients for lunch, the fish he'd caught having been delivered by Gladio.

He needn't greet his retainer, as the man was already watching him approach the camper.

"Went for an early swim, I see," Ignis observed, bare hands deftly chopping up some onions. "Though, you know, Noct... one _does_ typically remove their clothes before doing so."

Noctis rolled his eyes as Ignis' bow-shaped lips formed a smirk. "Funny, Specs."

"If you want to change, I'll do a load of laundry tonight."

"Yeah, think I'll do that." Hands on his hips, Noctis hovered near to Ignis' shoulder. "Do you uh...need any help with that?"

His Advisor looked genuinely surprised, a thin eyebrow rising behind his spectacles. "With these? I certainly won't be opposed."

It wasn't as if Noctis was totally clueless regarding cooking. Ignis had taught him a few things over the years... but having his own personal chef was infinitely more convenient.

A knife taken in hand, he shared the table space with Ignis and started cutting what appeared to be some cabbage.

"Thank you, Noct. That's very thoughtful of you."

"Well, you're always slaving away for us, so it's... yeah. No big." He nudged Ignis' upper arm with his elbow. "As long as there's no carrots.

Ignis shared his wry smile. "Of course not, Your Highness. By his royal decree."

Once lunch was underway, Noctis retreated back into the trailer to change into a tee and jeans and get out of his damp clothes.

Soon, Prompto and Gladio returned from their afternoon activities to partake in their afternoon meal.

Their lunch of seasoned sea bass smelled almost too delectable to comprehend. The lawn chairs and flimsy plastic table seemed disgraceful to Ignis' restaurant-quality dish as they all sat down to dine together.

Things were largely quiet, aside from the occasional compliment given, which Ignis modestly accepted, giving credit to Noctis where it was due.

In between slow bites of the savory meal, Noctis observed his friends. He'd been so busy with them all afternoon, he'd hardly remembered that he was in mourning. He wondered if they realized all that they did for him, so effortlessly... and he felt compelled to let them know.

"Hey guys? I'm..." Noctis trailed off, staring into his plate of fish as he mumbled out the words. "I'm really glad you're here. Dad really knew what he was doing."

Silence fell for a time, his friends equally surprised that he'd mentioned his late father.

"Hey, we're not goin' anywhere," said Prompto cheerily after a few long moments.

Even Gladio chimed in. "Yeah, it's our duty and all to protect our Prince."

" _King_ ," Ignis corrected, and Noctis winced.

While Gladio had a point, it was far more than duty... it was a lot of things that Noctis couldn't quite elaborate through the cloud of emotion that overwhelmed him, but he felt it at his core, and he supposed that's what mattered.

Noticing Noctis' silence, Ignis reached over to place a gloved hand softly upon his shoulder.

"His Majesty... he'd be proud."

Noctis hoped so as the words resonated. He let them sink in.

While much was uncertain treading in his father's footsteps, Noctis knew one thing: he was bolstered by each adventure he and his friends embarked upon, every laugh they shared, and the loyalty they tirelessly displayed.

The new King would keep on walking tall, for as long as they stood by him.


End file.
